Field
The present disclosure relates to a unit cell of a solid oxide fuel cell, a stack using the unit cell, and methods of manufacturing the unit cell and the stack.
Description of the Related Technology
In a fuel cell, oxygen and fuel gas are supplied to an air electrode and a fuel gas, respectively, and accordingly, an electrochemical reaction concerned as a reverse reaction of water proceeds to generate electricity, heat, and water. In this regard, the fuel cell may generate high-efficiency electricity without causing pollution. In particular, a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) is an example of the fuel cell. Based on some advantages of the SOFC, studies on the SOFC have been actively made in the United States and Japan.
Korean Patent No. 1,151,868 relates to an SOFC and discloses a structure of a unit cell of the SOFC.